Blake Foster's Adventures of The SpongeBob SqaurePants Movie
'' Blake Foster's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' is a Blake Foster/Nickelodeon crossover film by TheCartoonMan12. Plot A group of pirates find tickets to watch The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie in a treasure chest and enter a theater to watch the movie. SpongeBob SquarePants is dreaming about managing the Krusty Krab restaurant and saving the day during a crisis. He wakes up and cheerfully prepares for the opening ceremony for the Krusty Krab 2, expecting his boss, Mr. Krabs, to promote him to manager of the new restaurant. Instead Krabs names Squidward Tentacles as manager, believing SpongeBob is too immature to handle the role, much to SpongeBob's disappointment. That night, SpongeBob goes to his favorite restaurant, Goofy Goober's, where he drowns his sorrows in ice cream with his best friend, Patrick Star. Elsewhere, Mr. Krabs' business rival, Plankton, steals King Neptune's crown, leaving false evidence to frame Mr. Krabs for the crime, and sends the crown to Shell City, a distant, mysterious land from which no fish has returned. The next morning, Neptune barges into the Krusty Krab 2 and threatens Mr. Krabs for his alleged thievery. SpongeBob later arrives and chastises Krabs under the influence of an ice cream headache, but seeing his boss's life is at risk, he promises Neptune that he will retrieve the crown from Shell City. Neptune freezes Krabs and orders SpongeBob to return with the crown in six days for him to spare Krabs' life. Neptune's sympathetic daughter, Princess Mindy, gives SpongeBob a Bag of Winds so that they can return from Shell City once they find the crown. SpongeBob and Patrick leave for Shell City in the Patty Wagon, a car shaped like a Krabby Patty. After SpongeBob and Patrick leave for Shell City, Plankton steals the Krabby Patty formula and uses it to produce and sell Krabby Patties at his restaurant, the Chum Bucket, claiming that Krabs bequeathed the recipe to him after Neptune froze him. He also gives free ‘Chum Bucket Helmets’ with every Patty. However, the helmets are in fact mind control devices which Plankton activates to control Bikini Bottom's residents and take over the city. As their journey continues, SpongeBob and Patrick reach a dangerous trench. After coming to the conclusion that they cannot complete their journey due to just being ‘kids’, they tearfully give up but Mindy arrives and pretends to use her 'mermaid magic' to turn them into men. With their confidence boosted, they brave the trench but are stopped by Dennis, a hitman hired by Plankton to eliminate them. He prepares to crush them with his spiked boots, but he is in turn stepped on by a hardhat diver they believe to be a Cyclops. The diver grabs SpongeBob and Patrick, and takes them to his beachside store, revealed to be Shell City. At the store, SpongeBob and Patrick find the crown, but are dried out by the Cyclops with a heat lamp. Luckily, their tears short-circuit the lamp's power cord, and its smoke activates the sprinkler system, reviving their bodies and the other dried sea creatures intended to be sold as souvenirs. As the sea creatures attack and maul the Cyclops, SpongeBob and Patrick take the crown and head for the beach but Patrick inadvertently loses the Bag of Winds while attempting to use it. Fortunately, David Hasselhoff appears and offers them a ride. He swims from the beach to Bikini Bottom carrying them on his back. Dennis catches up to them but is knocked by a catamaran back into the sea. Hasselhoff opens up his rocket launching pecs to shoot SpongeBob and Patrick back to Bikini Bottom with the crown. At the Krusty Krab 2, King Neptune arrives to execute Mr. Krabs, but SpongeBob and Patrick return with the crown just in time thanks to Hasselhoff launching them through the roof of the Krusty Krab 2. They confront Plankton, who drops a mind-control bucket on Neptune, enslaving him. Before Plankton can direct Neptune to kill them, SpongeBob bursts into song, singing "Goofy Goober Rock" and transforming into an electric guitar-wielding wizard. He uses his guitar as if it were a magic wand to destroy the mind controlling helmets, freeing Neptune and Bikini Bottom's residents from Plankton's rule. Plankton tries to escape but is stepped on and arrested. Neptune thanks SpongeBob for his bravery, thaws Mr. Krabs and apologizes for falsely accusing him. Mr. Krabs and Squidward decide to make SpongeBob manager of the Krusty Krab 2 in gratitude. Trivia *Blake Foster and his friends, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Millicent, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex and Nicky, Teddy, Aaron, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Walter, Casper, Wendy, Kevin McCallister, CeCe, Rocky, Davis, Kelly, Lynn, Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, Davey, Goliath, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Savannah, Nichole, Z, Doggie Howser, Cake, Miracle, Amy, Benjamin, Alex, Leah, Buffy, Jodi, Little Carbon Soldiers, Vada, Ryan, Noak, Thomas J., Mary Ann, Kaia, Jane, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Earl Sinclair and his Family, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Terence, Vidia, Periwinkle, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot, Alice, Hercules, Meg, Phil, Pegasus, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Smurfs (Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Gutsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, and Grouchy Smurf), Oscar the Sharkslayer, Lenny the Shark, Angie, Don Lino, Mr. Sykes, Ernie and Bernie, Luca, Boog and Elliot, Wolf and Twitchy, Rodney Copperbottom, Bigweld, Fender Pinwheeler, Piper Pinwheeler, Lug, Diesel Springer, Crank Casey, Aunt Fanny, Dexter, DeeDee, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon, Bloo, Mac Foster, Frankie Foster, Eduardo, Coco, Wilt, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, the All-Grown Up Gang and their families, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Robbie Shaprio, Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Trina Vega, Rex Powers (puppet), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Ludwig von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn /Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Nani, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie), Ned Flanders, Rod and Todd Flanders, Milhouse Van Houten, Krusty the Clown, Moe Szyslak, Barney Gumble, Ronald McDonald, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, Sundae, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Pac-Man, Cylindria, Spiral, Sir Cumference, The Ghost Gang (Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde), Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Princeton, Kate Monster, Rod and Nicky, Trekkie Monster, Barney the Dinosaur and the gang, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Gobo, Red, Mokey, Wembly, Boober, The Doozers, Pablo, Tyron, Tasha, Uniqua, Austin, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Cerera, Luigi and Guido, Gru, Agnes, Edith, Margo, the Minions, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sargeant Calhoun, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown and his family, Joe Swanson, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Luiz, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, B1 and B2, The Teddies (Morgan, Amy, and Lulu), Rat-in-a-Hat, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta Handover, Charley, Arthur Read, D.W. Read, Muffy, Francine, Buster, Binky Barnes, Alan 'Brain' Powers, Fern, Sue Ellen, Prunella, Sid, Diego, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo, Ami and Yumi, Sulley and Mike, Celia Mae, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read, The Seven Dwarfs, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Princess Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, the Recess Gang (TJ, Vince, Mikey, Ashley, Gretchen, and Gus), Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Ike Broflovski, Wendy Testaburger, Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Snufffy, Elmo, Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Grover, Bert and Ernie, Cookie Monster, Telly Monster, Baby Bear, Rosita, Count von Count, Abby Cadabby, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Rafiki, Garfield, Odie, Jon Arbuckle, The Gummi Bears, Finn and Jake, Chloe King, Alek Petrov, Paul, Brian Rezza, Jasmine (The Nine Lives of Chloe King), Amy, Jake the Pirate, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Bear, Ojo, Pip and Pop, Treelo, Peanut Otter, Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Flick Duck, Pinch Raccoon, Scootch Raccoon, Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie, Olie Polie, Zoey Polie, Spot (Rolie Polie Olie), Percy and Bromley Polie, Billy Bevel and the rest of the characters will guest stars in this film. * Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Eli Wages Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:Pooh's Adventures Series